


Please Help

by PrinceLuna17xXxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Famous singer actor betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLuna17xXxx/pseuds/PrinceLuna17xXxx
Summary: So Inuyasha abandons Kagome and his kids ( not sure if it's daughter(s) or son(s)) to become a famous actor or singer.  Few years later her returns to his hometowm engaged with Kikyou who is also a famous model I believe and he decides to spend some time with his kids. Kagome is obviously heartbroken that Inuyasha moved on etc. Eventually on the day of the wedding Inuyasha decides that he loves Kagome and ditches Kikyou on the wedding day. He goes to Kagome who forgives him, and its a happy ending and they have another baby on the way...I just happened to remember this fanfiction and I will appreciate it if y'all help me find this work thank You!!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Please Help

**Author's Note:**

> So Inuyasha abandons Kagome and his kids ( not sure if it's daughter(s) or son(s)) to become a famous actor or singer. Few years later her returns to his hometowm engaged with Kikyou who is also a famous model I believe and he decides to spend some time with his kids. Kagome is obviously heartbroken that Inuyasha moved on etc. Eventually on the day of the wedding Inuyasha decides that he loves Kagome and ditches Kikyou on the wedding day. He goes to Kagome who forgives him, and its a happy ending and they have another baby on the way. 
> 
> .. 
> 
> I just happened to remember this fanfiction and I will appreciate it if y'all help me find this work thank You!!

Please help

So Inuyasha abandons Kagome and his kids ( not sure if it's daughter(s) or son(s)) to become a famous actor or singer. Few years later her returns to his hometowm engaged with Kikyou who is also a famous model I believe and he decides to spend some time with his kids. Kagome is obviously heartbroken that Inuyasha moved on etc. Eventually on the day of the wedding Inuyasha decides that he loves Kagome and ditches Kikyou on the wedding day. He goes to Kagome who forgives him, and its a happy ending and they have another baby on the way. 

.. 

I just happened to remember this fanfiction and I will appreciate it if y'all help me find this work thank You!!


End file.
